Who I Am
by Lady of Middle Earth
Summary: A child is found in Rohan. She has no memory of who she is, where she came from, or even what she is. She desperatly struggles to discover her past and what happened to her family, as she tries to fit in. Rated PG-13 for furture chapters.
1. The Child

Sorry about all the title changes.  Turns out, there are a lot of stories called The Lost Child.  I'm still not sure if I like this one, so it you have any suggestions, please let me know. 

I own Felipe, the child, Bashar, Quildë Minë.  I do not own Shadowfax or Rohan.  They were both created by the wonderful Tolkien.  I know that all facts are not straight, so please do not get worked up about them.  I have just fixed the editing with the paragraphs, so it took so long and sorry it was messed up before.  I'm still figuring out fanfiction.  Hope you enjoy.  I'll gladly take reviews, but please be respectful.  

    

**                                                                            Chapter One**

**                                                                               The Child**

       It was late in the afternoon and Felipe was sweeping the last straw off of the barn floor.  He had just finished cleaning out the stalls in the great stable of Rohan.  Felipe was in charge of all the horses, save the few that were privately owned by those in Rohan that could afford a horse.  He paused a moments to look out at the vast hills.  There was orange in the horizon from the sun, which was beginning to set.  His gaze traveled in the direction of Fangorn Forest.  To his surprise he saw what looked to be a young child scrambling up a hill.  He was curious to why a child would be wondering about all alone, at this time in the evening.  Most families were sitting down and eating a meal.

       He watched the child's gaze turn to Rohan and then it found him.  They stared at each other for a few moments. Suddenly without warning, the child collapsed in a heap at the top of the hill.  Felipe gasped. He turned and fled to the stall of the young Shadowfax.  He was still in his training days, but Felipe felt an urge to get to the child as fast as he possibly could.  He knew that Shadowfax was the only one who could get him there in time.

       He swiftly mounted the brilliant white horse bareback.  Using only a halter and rope to direct, the two dashed out of the barn.  The time it took for Shadowfax to reach the child seemed like hours for Felipe, but it was merely seconds with the great stride of Shadowfax.  Without a cue from Felipe, the colt stopped beside the fallen child.  Felipe slide onto the ground and slowly turned the child over as gently as he could.  He could see now that is was a young girl.  She looked to be only about seven mortal years.  Her hair was the color of the earth during a long drought; the strands caked with dried dirt, tangled and in a mess.  It hide her ears and fell down to her eyebrows.  Despite all the mess, she had a fair look about her.

       A moan escaped the girl's lips.  Felipe stood swiftly and set the girl onto Shadowfax's back.  Holding her in and upright position, he some how managed to climb on behind her.  Once they were settled onto Shadowfax the colt took off.  His stride had changed from before.  It was now longer and more flowing, making it impossible for them to fall.  Felipe sensed the change and patted the colt's neck.

       The trio went full speed all the way back into the walls of Rohan.  Shadowfax then slowed a bit to avoid the many houses and carts about the streets.  He made straight for the house of the best healer known in Rohan.  Bashar was her name.  Some said that she was half elf for she was so old. Others said she had the blood of the Numenor in her.  Some even thought she was the result of some sort of wizardry.  But, whatever the cause, she was a healer and this girl needed a healer.

       Shadowfax came to a stop at the door of the old dwelling.  It was set partially in the hills of Edoras.  The door was made of an ancient wood.  The windows were so dark and dirty that you could not see from the outside in.

       Felipe carefully carried the girl to the door.  Just as he was about to know it opened a crack an old frail looking women stepping out.

  "What has happened to this poor child?"  Bashar asked.

  "I do not know," Felipe replied as he carried the girl in and set her on the nearest cot, "I was cleaning the barn when I saw her collapse out in the hills.  I went to her as fast as I could and brought her here. "

  "You did the right thing.  I will take it from here," the women replied stepping to the girl's side, "You must tend to your horse."

  "I shall return when I can," and with that Felipe left the cottage.  He took Shadow fax back to the barn and settled the glistening horse back into his stall.

  "Expect and extra treat my friend," Felipe said as he left the barn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                      Please review!  I need the support and encouragement!


	2. A Visit form Felipe

****

**                                                               Chapter Two**

**                                                         A Visit from Felipe**

       The child slowly opened her eyes.  She saw that the sun was shinning down on her from on open window to her left.  Out side she could hear many people talking amongst themselves as they continued their daily routines.

       Suddenly thoughts from before came flooding back to her.  She remembered wandering around the hills and finally sighting the great golden halls of Edoras.  She remembered seeing a man watching her.  She also remembered falling and laying there for what seeming life an age.  A magnificent white horse had come before her and a man with a kind face had lifted her up and looked worriedly at her.  That was all she could remember.  She could remember anything that had happened the hours, days, or even years before.  Her memory was completely blank.

       She sat up slowly and closed her eyes as her head spun.  Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked around.  Her bed was low to the floor.  It was of soft packed dirt.  Next to the bed was a small table.  There was a small cup and bowl on top.  Inside the bowl were small shreds of leaves and herbs.  The cub had a green liquid in it and it had a very sour smell.  An old woman was stirring a pot of soup.  She was bent over the fire, murmuring as she worked.  Suddenly she turned.  Her gaze fell upon the child.

  "Ah, at last, you are awake," the woman poured a spoonful of the soup in to a cup. She walked over the child, sitting on the bed beside her, "Here, drink this.  It will help your head."

       The child took the cup into her small hands and drank the soup slowly.  Gradually her head stopped throbbing.

  "Where am I?" she asked.

  "You are in the house of healing in the country of Rohan.  My name is," she replied.

  "How long have I been asleep?" the child questioned.

  "For two and a half days, my child.  Felipe has come to visit you often," seeing the puzzled look on the child's face she continued, "The man who rescued you. Do you remember him?"

  "Yes I remember only a little from that night," the child replied.  Just then there came a knock on the door.

  "Come in," Bashar called.  In walked Felipe.  The child studied him.  His face was very kind.  He looked to have just come out of his teenage years, but his face told her that he had seen much in his short life.  Too much.

  "I see that you have finally woken," Felipe said as he set a small bouquet of Lilacs in a vase on the stand next to her bed. 

  "Thank you for doing what you did.  Bringing me here," the girl said quietly.

  "A few more minutes and I may have not been able to save you," Bashar said, "You had a very severe head wound. You were also very dehydrated and exhausted beyond belief.  What in Middle-Earth happened to you?"

  "I can not remember," the girl replied, "I do not remember anything other than coming here."

  "What is you name?  Can you at least remember that?" Bashar questioned.

  The girl thought for a moment.  Several letters seemed the flash in her mind, nut no words came to her.  "No," she replied simply and turned to look out the window.  The sky was cloudless and the birds were singing a joyful song.  The girl began to hum a song to herself.  She did not know where it came from or how she had remembered it but she kept on humming.  Slowly words came to her:

__

_     Across the Shinning Sea,_

_     Lies a fair wondrous place,_

_     Filled with happiness and joy._

_     Luscious green hills and_

_     Forests with trees to climb._

_     Sweet waters to drink and food a plenty._

_     Many pools to swim and rivers to cross._

_     Across the Shinning Sea,_

_     Lies a wondrous place,_

_     Far from this treacherous place._

Her song ended and she lay back down.  Felipe thought that he had glimpsed tears in her eyes before she had closed them and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Later that day the girl woke again.  Both Bashar and Felipe were gone.  She stood up and wandered to the door.  She looked around for a moment and silently slipped out the door.  Many people were still hustling about.  They hardly gave her a glance as they passed her by.  Eventually she had found her way to the great stable.  She wandered in, admiring the magnificent horses.  Several stuck their heads over the stall doors, but most were noisily munching on hay.  She patted each one that came to greet her.  As she rounded the first corner she saw a large greed wheel barrel half filled with manure sitting next to an open stall.  Someone was tossing more manure in from somewhere inside the stall.  She walked up to see Felipe scooping up the last of the spoilt bedding.  He must not have seen her because when he shut the door and turned around her nearly fell over from shock.

  "Hullo," he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "Shouldn't you be with Bashar?"

  "No, I am fine now," she replied simply.  After a moment of awkward silence she asked, "May I help you?"

  "Well of course," Felipe replied,  "How much experience have you with horses?"

  "A little," the girl replied brightly.

  "Great…how do you know?  I thought you couldn't remember anything?" Felipe questioned. 

  "I'm not sure.  I just know," the girl replied.

  "Well you can take the other wheel barrel and fill it with straw.  Then spread it around evenly in all the stalls that I have cleaned.  The wheel barrel is around the next corner," Felipe said.

       Without another word the girl hurried down the isle.  Felipe continued his work.  About a half hour later the girl startled him again.

  "I have put bedding in every stall that you have cleaned.  What would you like me to do next?"

  A bit surprised, he paused and scratched his head, "I only have two left to clean.  You can bed those and then we can start exercising the horses."  She just nodded and returned back to her wheel barrel.

       Felipe emptied her wheel barrel into the heaping manure pile and set the wheel barrel down next to it.  Moments later the girl appeared pushing the oversized wheel barrel with ease.  She set it down gently next to the other one and looked up at Felipe with brilliant, shinning eyes.


	3. A Special Talent

  ****

**                                                                              Chapter Three**

                                                                              A Special Talent

       Felipe had brought out a smaller chestnut gelding and cross-tied him in the isle.  The child stood at the horse's head and softly spoke to him while Felipe went to get a grooming bucket, saddle, and bridle.  The child brushed the hose out and talked to him the entire time.  Felipe place the somewhat heavy saddle on the horse's back and tightened it.  He then slipped the bit into the horse's mouth and buckled the throatlatch.  He then pulled the reins around the horse's neck, unclipped him from the cross tie, leading him into the large indoor arena.  The child followed him quickly and quietly.  

       Once in the arena, Felipe mounted the horse and rode in a few quick circles.  The horse did everything that Felipe asked.  He seemed not to have much spirit and willingness, just did what was asked of him and no more.  Felipe sighed and stopped in front of the child.  He dismounted swiftly and patted the horse.

  "He is almost ready for battle," Felipe replied, "but he just doesn't have the spirit that most do.  It means that he probably won't run off in a scary situation, but it also means that he won't have a bond with his rider.  That is one of the most important parts.  Horse and rider must depend on each other to get them through the battle."

       The child nodded and shifted her weight to the foot.  She was anxious to see if she could try and help him.

  "Well, I suppose that you could try him out now," Felipe said, "Would you like me to give you a leg up…" his voice trailed off as the girl lightly sprang into the saddle.  The horse took off at a brisk walk around the arena.  There seemed to be a fire in his eyes.

  Felipe stood there a minute watching and then called out, "I am going to go get another horse.  I'll be right back." The girl just nodded.

       Several minutes later Felipe returned, leading a tall chestnut mare.  His mouth opened as the gelding gave a playful buck when the girl asked for a canter.  The just laughed, never losing her seat.  Their second time around the arena she seemed to finally spot Felipe standing there and pulled the gelding to a sliding stop.  When the dust cleared she smiled and looked breathlessly down at the stunned man.

  "He is a wonderful horse," she gasped, "Far better than any I worked with in Bree."  The gelding pranced in place and arched his neck.  His mane flowed gently and he held his tail high.  Now he looked like a noble steed of Rohan instead of just any old horse. 

  "What have you done?" Felipe exclaimed.  For a moment the girl thought that she had done something wrong, but Felipe continued, "He has never bucked.  Never held his head like that or stood so proudly.  What have you done?"

  "I just talked to him," the girl replied simply, "He told me that he didn't mind barring a rider, but said that he wished that they would ask.  He says he would have gladly done so if only they had asked.  He is also tired of the same old work in here.  He wants to get out and see the world.  A very said thing that he told me was that he has never seen the sun.  Only a shimmer through the dusty windows in the barn.  Now that troubles me greatly.  No earth-born creature should be locked in a cage."

  Felipe stood their dumbfounded for a moment.  Her words seemed so wise for someone so young.  Suddenly, snapping back to reality, he said, "Let me ride this mare a bit and we can go for a quick ride outside."

       The pair of horses and riders circled the arena several times and the headed for the outdoors. The moment the horses set foot on the grass they started dancing about.  The gelding, who was named Brentino, gently shook his head in the beaming sunlight.  But Felipe's mare, who had never been outside either, stopped suddenly and started shaking.  She was just about to do something drastic when the girl called out in a cam but stern voice,

  "Thala le isto farn."

  The mare stopped shaking and walked calmly forward.  This time Felipe turned to her, "What did you say?  How long have you known elfish?"

  "I simply told her to relax and that she knew better.  As for the elfish, I have know idea.  It just came to me," she replied as they continued down the worn trail.

  "And back in the arena, you told me that you worked with horses in Bree.  How did you remember that?"

  "I'm not sure.  I just remembered working with several awful horses there when my parents and I visited before…"

       There were several long minutes of awkward silence.  Suddenly Brentino whipped around and planted his feet.  It took a moment for the girl to recover and sit up.  She found herself staring face to face with a goblin.  It had a hideous face and it was drooling.  His black tongue hung slightly out of his mouth and his yellow eyes gazed at her greedily.  He did not appear to have any weapons on him and strangely, he was all alone.

Felipe's mare had caught the goblin's scent.  She reared, throwing Felipe to the ground, and took off.  Felipe quickly stood up, ready to fight.  The goblin turned to Felipe and swung at Felipe.  He ducked and hit the goblin in the stomach.  It growled and brought his fist down on the crouching man's head.  Felipe's eyes glazed over and his mouth opened.  A small trickle of blood came out as he fell to the ground.

       The goblin turned to the child.  She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.  Her mouth had gone completely dry.  Suddenly she reached down and pulled out a small dagger out of her boot.  She threw it with all her might and sunk it deep into the goblin's throat, cutting off his air supply.  It slowly choked to death as the girl jumped off Brentino.  She rushed to Felipe's side.  His breathing was slow, but he was still alive.  Barely.  She lay a hand on his head and she could feel energy surging out of her hand and into Felipe.  He moaned and his eyes fluttered open.  He looked at the girl with pain in his eyes.  A moment later his eyes closed again.

       Great fear rushed through the child, for in the short time that she had known Felipe she had grown very close to him.  She did not want to lose him now.  Not after what he had done for her.  Again she raised her hand to his head and held it there.  This time when he moaned she did not move.  Not until the flow of energy stopped did she move.

       Felipe still lay there on the ground but his breath came easily and he had a somewhat peaceful look on his face.  Slowly the girl rose and pulled Felipe onto Brentino's back.  With her last remaining strength she crawled on behind him.

       Brentino slowly and carefully ran back to Rohan.  As they neared the gates several guards called out when the saw Felipe heaped in the saddle, for he was very well known in Rohan.  He was one of the best around when it came to horses.  The gate swung open and several guards came rushing out to them.

  "Bashar," the child whispered.  A taller man with blond hair nodded and led Brentino to the old cottage.

       Bashar cam out and saw the child astride the horse.  Her first thought was that something had happened to the girl, but her gazed fell upon Felipe.  The gourd carried Felipe in and lay him on the cot next to the one the girl had slept on.  He came back outside just in time to catch the girl as she fell from the horse.  He carried her in and set her on her own cot.  He nodded to Bashar as he left and lead Brentino back to the barn.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Thala le isto farn _basically translates to_ "_Steady.  You know better" It's not quite that and I don't know if it's even in proper grammical form, but hey, what can you do?   Thanks to LadyoftheRings for the elfish translation.


	4. Quildë Minë

**                                                            Chapter Four**

                                                             Quildë Minë

              The next morning Felipe woke up to find Bashar leaning over him.  He sat up abruptly and gazed around.  To his left the child lay on her same cot, asleep.  He turned back to Bashar and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

  "You were attacked," Bashar answered, "You were knocked unconscious and that poor child saved you.  After you were brought here  a pair of guards went out to see if they could find out what had happened and they found a goblin with a dagger in his throat," she handed the dagger it Felipe.  It had small elfish writing one side and was covered in dried blood, "I assume that it belongs to you."

  Felipe took it and studied it for a moment.  It had what looked like elfish writing on the handle.  He shook his head and said, "I carry no weapons unless I know that I will need them.  Never when I am taking care of the horses."

  "Well then whose is it?" Bashar asked, now very puzzled herself.

  "I do not know.  I only remember falling and then waking to see her face,"  Felipe said as he looked over at the resting girl, "She looked terribly worried and then all went dark.  What happened in between?  How did I get here?"

  "Well I do not know who killed the goblin, but the guards told me that you and the girl rode up to the gates and were led here.  You were lying over the saddle and the girl was sitting behind you.  Montiago, the guard who brought you here, carried you in.  When he came back the girl fainted and he brought her in.  He then took your horse back to the stable.  You had suffered a severe concussion, but it was healed when you got back.  You were only sleeping when Montiago brought you in.  But the girl," Bashar sighed, "was again extremely exhausted and dehydrated.  Just like when she came here the first time."

  Felipe was very puzzled.  Had the goblin done this to her?  If he had, how did they get here?  Who had killed the goblin?  "I guess the answer to all the riddles will have to be answered when she wakes."

  Bashar nodded, "It may be a while, though."

  "Well I should get to the horses.  They need to be feed and their stalls need to be cleaned," Felipe said as he stood up.  But when he took the first step he started to sway and many white dots flashed before his eyes.

  "I don't think so," Bashar said as she helped him to sit down again, "Montiago offered to take care of the horses while you were ill."

  "Someone still needs to exercise the horses," Felipe protested.

  "They can sit a day," Bashar said firmly.

       Felipe sighed and lay back down.  He drifted off to sleep.  He dreamt of elves and the great healers of the world.  Later in the afternoon he awoke to the girl leaning over him.  She had gently brushed his head where he had been his.  When she saw his eyes open she jumped back and her hand dropped to her side.  He sat up and looked at her.  At that moment Bashar walked in.  She looked over at the, and smiled.

  "You have wakened sooner than I expected," Bashar said to the child.  Turning to Felipe she said, "A message from Montiago, he says that the horses have been well taken care of for today, but he must return to his post.  He also said that if you were not well yet by tomorrow that he could find someone else to take care of them."

  "I think that I will be fine by then," Felipe replied, "But I think that there are some questions that needed answering.  That goblin could have been a scout."

  The two adults turned to the child.  She went slightly pail and looked confused,

  "Have I done something wrong?"

  "No my child," Bashar said comfortingly, "We only wish to know what happened yesterday.  Much has been left unsaid for you are the only one who was awake during the incident.  Can you remember anything?"

  "Of course," the girl replied simply.  She took a deep breath and began, "After we finished the chores Felipe and I went to exercise the horses.  They needed to get outside so we took a quick ride.  The horses were a bit afraid at first, but then they settled down.  After riding for a bit horse whipped around and I found myself staring at a goblin.  Felipe's mare reared and took off.  He tried to fight off the goblin, but he was hit pretty hard on the head," the girl paused and looked Felipe in the eyes.  She was still a bit uptight, "I remembered that I kept a dagger in boot.  I threw it into the goblin's throat.  As it died I rushed to Felipe.  I got him into the saddle and brought him to the gates.  You know that rest."

  Bashar shook her head, "No, we do not know the rest.  We do not know how Felipe was healed."

       The girl shifted her weight but did not say anything.

  "Do you know how I was healed?" Felipe asked, almost pleading as he looked into her eyes.  

  Fear went into the girl.  "Its okay child, you needn't be afraid," Bashar said.

  "I did," the girl squeaked hoarsely,

  Both adults looked at her dumbfound.  "But how?" Felipe gasped.

  "I'm not sure," the girl replied slowly, "When I went to touch your head I felt this energy flow through me."

  "So that is what you were doing when I saw you," Felipe realized.  The girl just nodded.  

  "That might explain why you where exhausted when you got back," Bashar proclaimed, "the healing must have drained your own energy," there was a pause, "Maybe that's what happened to you before."

       The girl didn't say anything else.  She just sat back down on her cot, staring off in space as if she were trying to remember something.

       The rest of the week the girl would go and help Felipe do chores. They would ride several horses everyday, even go outside on occasion.  There had been no more reports of any goblins roaming the plains, day or night; but the guards around the gates were ever watchful.  The mare Felipe had ridden that day was never found.  On the rides outside Felipe would look for her but the girl would say, "If she truly did run away, weather it was out of terror or not, she was not worthy of Rohan.  A noble, trusty horses would have come back by now."

       The girl had stayed with Bashar one more night and then set up a cot in the tack room in the barn.  The old healer had offered her a bed for as long as she wished, but the girl turned her down.  Bashar had given her the name Quildë Minë, which was elfish for quiet one.  So it came to Felipe an unexpected, but very welcome stable hand.  She worked tirelessly and needlessly for many long years.

During the first weeks the girl would often go and visit Bashar in the evenings.  She would help with any patients that she could, but most of the time they would sit in front of the hearth and talk.  Towards the end of the first week Bashar got tired of seeing Quildë Minë in the same tattered old clothes, so she made her a few new outfits.  Quildë Minë took these gratefully.

Towards the end of the first month of Quildë Minë's arrival Bashar suggested that they have a fancy dinner with Felipe.  There were no patients and Bashar needed an excuse to "get all dolled up" was her line.  Felipe agreed and they planned it for the first night of the full moon.

The night of the dinner Quildë Minë came to Bashar's cottage very early.  Her hair was still in tangles and covered with dirt.  Now there were several bits of straw sticking out.

  "Why have you come so early?" questioned Bashar. 

  "I do not have anything nice to wear tonight," Quildë Minë replied softly.

  "Well we shall soon fix that," Bashar said with a chuckle, "We don't have time to make a proper dress, but I am sure that I can find one of my old ones." Bashar walked into her bedroom.  At the foot of her small bed there lay a dark stained chest.  It looked like it had been carried many leagues.  Bashar opened it carefully and rummaged around inside.  "This trunk has been passed down from mother to daughter from many generations. It came all the way from the lands of Numenor," Bashar said as she continues to dig. 

At last she pulled out a small white dress.  It was decorated with silver and golden lace.  Quildë Minë slipped out of her dirty work clothes and into the dress.  It fit her perfectly.  She turned around to face Bashar.  The woman looked her up and down and then gave a cry. 

  "We must do something with your hair." 

The girl looked up at the locks of knotted hair that hung about her forehead. 

  "Quick!  Off with the dress. I will heat some water for the tub," Bashar said as she hurried into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Quildë Minë was sitting in the small bath tub while Bashar tried desperately to get the dirt out of her hair.  Soap was lathered on the top of her head and was streaming down her face.  It fell in clumps into the water as Bashar scrubbed harder and several long strands of light brown hair fell into her eyes.  After drying, the girl sat down in a chair with a cream colored robe wrapped around her small body.  Bashar slowly untangled the snarls.

The girl winced as Bashar yanked.  Bashar ran the brush along the side of the girl's head.  "Oh!" the girl whimpered, "You got my ear." 

  "Nonsense," Bashar said, "your ear should be lower.  But as Bashar worked her was through the mess the tip of the girl's ear became visible.  It was slightly longer than any man's ear and it was pointed. 

  "You're an elf!" Bashar gasped.  

  "I am?" the girl questioned.  

  "You're an elf," Bashar whispered again.  Not another word was said until Bashar was finished. 

It took an hour of pulling and tearing to get Quildë Minë hair neat.  As Bashar ran the brush one last time through the girl's hair she sighed. 

  "Now you may go put on the dress.  I will go but super on the table.  Felipe should be here soon."  Without another word Bashar walked out of the bedroom. 

Quildë Minë carefully put on the dress and tied the sting in the back.  A silver necklace hung around her neck.  It had been there since she woke up the first tie.  Slowly her hands rose to finger the jewel in her small, calloused hands.  It was a small winged horse, white and rearing elegantly.  Suddenly a vision flashed before her eyes.  A kind woman with long golden hair was putting the necklace on her.  "It has been in our family for millions of years.  Take care of it," the woman sand and the vision was gone. 

The woman was her mother.  She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did.  Quildë Minë hands fell to her sides.  She slowly headed for the kitchen.


	5. An Evening Meal

**                                                           Chapter Five**

**                                                       An Evening Meal**

       Quildë Minë had just finished setting the table when she heard a soft knock on the door.  Bashar motioned for her to get it.  She opened the door, it was Felipe.

       As the door opened, Felipe thought he had strayed into a dream.  Before him stood a beautiful young woman.  She long golden heir was tucked behind her neat elf ears and flowed down to the small of her back.  She was dressed in an elegant white gown and a silver jewel hung around her neck.  The elf's green eyes looked at him softly, almost afraid.  He looked into those eyes as something stirred inside of him.  He felt his heart reach out to her.  That was when he recognized those eyes.  He knew those eyes.  They belonged to one he had known for only a short while, but had grown close to his heart.  Felipe blinked twice and suddenly the woman became a girl, but still an elf.  He starred at her for several long moments with his mouth open.

  "Well come in already," Bashar snapped, "The night is growing cold.

       Realizing what he was doing, he blushed.  Quickly he stepped into the cottage and shut the door.  Now in the lights, Quildë Minë could see him better.  He wore light tan pants with dark brown boots.  They were freshly polished and shone in the light.  A dark brown robe that ended at his knees almost covered the white shirt he had on.  His still slightly damp hair hung loosely just above his shoulders.

  "You look beautiful tonight," Felipe finally muttered.

  "Thank you," Quildë Minë blushed.

  "As do you, Bashar," Felipe said as he slowly recovered.  The old woman wore a pale blue dress that ended at her ankles.  Her gray hair was wrapped tightly in a bun at the back of her head.

       She carefully bent over the stove.  She was about pick up a large clay pot when Felipe jumped in,

  "Let me get that," Felipe offered.  He quickly grabbed a rag off the table and picked up the pot.  Gently, he set in on the table under the cloth, which would protect the wood.    Steam rose out of the pot as Bashar set down another bowl containing a green vegetable.

       Finally the table was set with all the food.  Bashar sat at the head of the table.  Felipe helped Quildë Minë into her seat next to Bashar before sitting down himself.  His seat was directly across from the old healer.

       Throughout the meal they made very little talk.  It was mostly small conversations that ended quickly.  They cleared the table when their stomachs were satisfied.  When the kitchen was put back in order they ventured into the sitting room.  A long silence had passed when Felipe spook up,

  "I didn't know you were an elf."

  "Neither did I," Bashar said quickly.  She knew the girl still felt odd about realizing she was an elf.  It still pained her that her memory hadn't returned, "it was a very _odd_ discovery."

  "That would explain her healing power," Felipe said softly as he glanced over at the silent child.

  "Yes it would," Bashar replied, "but what still troubles me is what happened that made her lose her memory.  Aren't elves supposed to be immune to thing like that?"

  "We are far from perfect," Quildë Minë spoke up, "We are susceptible to all the same things you are.  We can be poisoned, and even killed.  The only major difference between elves and humans, excluding their sight, hearing, memory and grace, is that we do not get sick and we cannot die of old age.  A sad thing though, we can also die from heartbreak, something you humans know nothing about."

       There was a dead silence.  The only sound was the cool, night breeze blowing through the window.  Quildë Minë took the opportunity to study Felipe.  'What an odd name for a Rohiddim,' she thought.  He had straight, jet black hair, which wasn't odd, but wasn't common either.  It was cut very raggedly, almost as if it was cut in haste.  He had a shorter nose and firm chin.  It almost made him look stubborn, yet handsome.  His dark eyes looked as if they held some sort of secret that was trying to get out.  His ears, which seemed rather strange looking, were slightly discolored at the tops.  As her gaze fell back to his eyes, she noticed that he was studying her in the same manner.  Their eyes locked for a brief moment.  Both were full of mystery, confusion and longing.  Longing for the unknown, to solve the mystery and to answer all the questions.  A question rose to Quildë Minë,

  How old are you, Felipe?"

  Startled, Felipe blinked twice and then seemed to ponder the question for a moment.  "Three thousand six hundred and forty-two," he said quite seriously.

  That was when Bashar broke into laughter.  "Don't tease the poor girl like that.  Didn't you say that you were thirty-five?"

       Felipe gave a silent nod.

  Quildë Minë thought he looked much younger than that.  "Why are you not married?  Aren't most men married by the time they turn 30?"

  "I haven't found anyone that I would desire to marry," he replied simply, but Quildë Minë could see in his eyes that it wasn't the only reason.

  "But he's had his fair share of on-lookers," Bashar added, grinning, "I remember not to long ago a certain young lady who trailed you for sometime."

       Quildë Minë raised an eyebrow at this and Felipe shook his head and blushed slightly.

  "She meant nothing to me.  If she had not followed me for so long and made herself so obvious, I would no have noticed her," glancing at Quildë Minë he quickly added, "Nothing happened."

  Glancing out the window, Bashar sighed and stood.  "I should be off to bed.  It's going to be a long day tomorrow and I fear there is something coming," nodding to the two still sitting, "You can stay as long as you want and Quildë Minë could you make sure that all the lamps are out when you do leave?"

       Quildë Minë nodded as Bashar shuffled out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom.

  "Has any of you memory return?"  Felipe questioned when he heard the soft click of the door latching.

  "No," Quildë Minë replied quietly, "Well there's this," she added as her hand rose to touch the jewel hanging from her neck.  "I had a 'vision' which was more like a flashback.  I saw my mother giving it to me.  She said that it was a family heirloom and I must take special care of it."

  "You saw your mother?" Felipe asked, "What did she look like?"

  "Oh she was beautiful.  An elf of course, with long flowing hair.  It was dark, not like mine.  Her eyes were a soft brown and her smile was dashing.  Her voice is beautiful; it used to sing me to sleep when I had nightmares." Quildë Minë's eyes were beginning to mist, "I miss her so much," she gasped as a tear rolled down her cheek.

  "Shhh," Felipe said trying to give her comfort.  He slid closer to her and took her hand, "We'll sort everything out.  You'll be able to find them soon."

  "But what if I don't?" she sobbed, "What is something awful happened to them and I never see them again?"

        Felipe didn't have any words for that.  He just sat there, holding her hand, and let her work through the tears.  Finally, they stopped and Quildë Minë rose gracefully.  

  "We should get going, it is late."

  "Yes we probably should.  Let me escort you back to the stable, or are you staying here tonight?"

  "No, I am returning to the stable, but let me change my clothes first," she replied as she walked down the hall.  Silently she slipped into the bedroom that she had prepared herself in.  Gently sliding out of the gown, she laid it, folded, on the bed.  Nest she put on her previous clothes, which were now clean.  Lastly she tucked the jewel under her shirt.

       Walking silently back down the hall she blew out all the lamps.  Taking Felipe's arm, they headed out the door.  The moon was almost full and the stars shone brightly.  They walked in silence back to the stable.  He left her there and turned to head home.  Pausing for a brief moment he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Thank you for tonight," and then disappeared into the shadows.


	6. Attack on Rohan

_Sorry about all the title changes.  Turns out, there are a lot of stories called The Lost Child.  I'm still not sure if I like this one, so it you have any suggestions, please let me know._

**                                                             Chapter Six**

**                                                         Attack on Rohan**

The next morning when Felipe got out to the barn, Quildë Minë was already there cleaning out stalls.  Her long hair was braided and then wrapped into a bun so it would stay out of her way.  She wore the same clothes as the day before.  Nodding a good morning to her, Felipe set to work cleaning the other half of the stalls.  They finished extra early and so decided to take a nice long, but quiet ride outside.  They chose their favorite mounts.  Quildë Minë took Brentino without a second thought and Felipe took a tall, but stocky black gelding.  The horse's name was Gohora and had already seen his years in battle.  He was now there to teach the younger children how to ride and as well as a guide for the younger horses.  His wisdom seemed to rub off on the other horses.  

They rode towards the edge of the mountains near the borders of the country.  Entering a grove of trees, Brentino became a bit skittish.  Quildë Minë murmured soft and comforting words in his ears but it didn't seem to help.  He danced from side to side, but did not pulling at the bit.  His head was craned to the side as though he were listening to something.  Slowly, but steadily he stepped off the trail and headed toward the deeper part of the woods.  Quildë Minë let him go, curious to find out what was making him act so.  Felipe followed, also puzzled by the horses behavior.  They entered a small clearing hidden amongst the trees.  It was a perfect circle and the grass was tall and lush.  Taking several more steps in, Brentino suddenly stopped and sniffed the ground.  This was when Quildë Minë noticed that there was something lying in the center of the clearing, for the tall grass was patted down, but she couldn't seen the object of concern.  She swiftly dismounted, leaving Brentino with Felipe.  Wading through the grass, she began to smell a horrible stench that was all too familiar to her; the smell of death…decay…and evil.  Pushing back the tall grass, she gasped when she realized that the smell was coming from a dead horse.  It was the mare Felipe had rode when they had been attacked.  Her belly was large, obviously from having eaten so well in the past month.  Her throat had been slit open with a raged knife and blood stained the earth.  There were many heavy footprints surrounding the mare and the grass.  The footprints were not that of horse…or human.

Hearing Quildë Minë gasp, Felipe come over. Seeing the mare and the state that she was in, his breath caught in his throat, which caused him to cough.  Hearing the cough, Quildë Minë jumped.  She turned to Felipe and walked over to him.  That was when she noticed it was very quite in the forest; too quite.  There was no joyful singing of the birds and no wind whispering in the trees.  She quickly leapt onto Brentino's back,

  "We have to get out of here," she said quickly and turned back to where she thought they had come in.  Pausing, she looked back at Felipe, who lingered only for a moment.  He too turned, but stopped when he realized that he also had no idea where they had entered the clearing.

  "Where do we go?" he asked, obviously still frazzled.

  "I think it was over here," Quildë Minë replied softly, "I see hoof prints leading that way."

       Felipe nodded and followed Quildë Minë out.  Just as the trail was in site, a crashing noise was heard behind them.  Brentino halted, but did not move from there.  Turning in the saddle, Quildë Minë's eyes widened in horror.  Felipe also turned to look.  Hundreds of huge, black, creatures were running in their direction.  They were not orcs, but were obviously evil.  They almost resembled a human. Their hair was long and tangled and they were covered in steal armor.  Upon the armor was a white hand.  Tearing her gaze from them, Quildë Minë kneed Brentino in the sides.  He raced back onto the trail and headed back toward the city.  Felipe stayed, dumfound, until he was almost jerked out of the saddle.  When his gelding had seen the others leave, he quickly followed, sensing that his rider was in a state of distress.

       The horses and riders raced back to the city, quickly leaving the terrifying creatures behind.  When the guards at the gates saw them, they quickly opened the doors.  They were obviously in a hurry and could not be stopped.  Together, Felipe and Quildë Minë raced toward the palace.  Skidding to a halt, they both flew off the horses, handing the reins to a startled guard.  Racing into the hall, they paused briefly to bow to the King and Prince.

  "What brings you in here at such haste, Felipe?" Prince Théodred asked, glancing silently at Quildë Minë, "And who might you be?"

  "There is no time to explain," Felipe began, "There are hundreds of 'orc' beings on their way here.  We saw them in the woods along the border and they began chasing us.  My guess is that they are planning on attack on Rohan."

  "You say orc beings?" questioned a voice in the shadows, "So they are not orcs?"

  "No," replied Felipe shortly, knowing whom the voice came from, "They are much larger and run in the daylight."

  "There are no such beings in existence," the voice said again, this time the speaker stepped out of the shadows.

       Quildë Minë gasped when she saw his face.  He looks hauntingly familiar, even though she had not met him during her time in Rohan.  He was very pail and had black hair, which was in tangles.  A scar ran down the side of his face.  Taking another step forward, the man took the King's hand.  For the first time, Quildë Minë really looked at the King.  He looked very old, almost as if he had aged very quickly.  His hair was white and long.  His skin was wrinkled many times and his eyes held a far away look, almost lost.  Sitting hunched on the throne, a death grip on the arm rests turned his frail hands even whiter.  'So this is the mighty King?' Quildë Minë said to herself, remembering all the brilliant stories of his fighting and war victories. 'What happened to turn him so?'

  "Well I believe what I say," Felipe said calmly, "Whatever they may be, they are evil and dangerous, and they are heading this way."

  "Come," Théodred said as he glanced at his father, "We shall talk elsewhere and find Éomér."

  "What about me?" Quildë Minë asked, forgotten for the moment.

  "You may come along," Théodred replied as they quickly exited the halls and went to the armor room to find Éomér.  As they walked, Felipe filled the prince in on why they had been in the grove and what they saw.  Théodred agreed with Felipe and decided to call the riders to them.  Halfway to the armor room, Éoywn came running to them,

  "There is a great host of creatures headed this way.  My brother has already sent word for the riders to gather, but we must warn the King."

  "He has already been informed," Théodred sighed, knowing that it hadn't been any good, "Go, be with him and we will rid these creatures."

  "Please let me fight," Éoywn begged, "You know that I know how, and I'm sure that you could use the help."

  Théodred hesitated for a moment and then replied, "You may come and help the men get ready, but you cannot fight."  Éoywn nodded and quickly hurried after them, giving a questioning glance in Quildë Minë's direction.

  They rushed into the stables and found men running about, readying their horses.  "What should I do?" Quildë Minë asked.

  "Go and saddle as many horses on the right as you can," Felipe replied without thinking, "They are all warrior horses."  Quildë Minë nodded and was off.  The guard at the palace gates had already brought Brentino and Gohora to the stable and put them in their stalls for the time being.  Fortunately he had left them tacked.

  Turning to Éoywn, Théodred said, "Help the men get their horses ready.  I will distribute the weapons."

  "What about your horse, my Lord?"  Felipe asked, "Whom do you wish to ride?"

  Hesitating a moment he responded, "Whom do you think I should ride?  Is Shadowfax ready yet?"

  "I'm afraid not, my Lord.  But there are many good horses here for the taking," Felipe replied.

  "Then choose anyone that you think will suite.  Please do not consider if the horse is worthy enough, just get me a mount."

       Nodding, Felipe was off to get tack for a tall, gray gelding.

       Within fifteen minutes, all the Riders were mounted and ready for battle.  Hesitantly, Felipe wondered if he should go and fight.  Along with extraordinary horse skills, he was very good with a sword, and bow.  Unluckily for him, he had no armor and did not think he could get any in time.  Deciding that he would be all right, he turned to run and get Gohora.  To his surprise, Quildë Minë was already leading him and Brentino out.

  "Thank you," Felipe replied as he swung into the saddle, gladly finding that Quildë Minë had also attached his weapons.  Seeing the girl spring onto Brentino he asked, "Where do you think you are going?  This is no place for a child."

  "I am hardly a child," Quildë Minë replied shortly, "I surely am older than you.  I am going to fight.  I feel I need to, for some sort of revenge.  I'm not sure what draws me, but I am coming with.  You cannot stop me, and you needn't worry, I am quite skilled with my daggers, which I have plenty, and a bow.  My swordsmanship needs work, but I will survive."  Without listening to Felipe's response, she tapped her small gelding on the sides, and rode toward the front of the group, who were now beginning to depart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah ha!  Another chapter done!  I promise I will have the next chapter up sooner, unless of course we keep having so many Tornado warnings.  They're scaring me half to death.  Of course, maybe they'll keep me up and I can stay up later to work on the story.  Who knows?  Anyways.  I hope you like, please review.


	7. The Battle

**                                                          Chapter Seven**

**                                                              The Battle**

Shaking his head wearily, Felipe urged Gohora on after Quildë Minë.  He would have to keep an eye one her, and that would take even more of his attention.  He was beginning to have second thoughts about going without armor.

Leaving the gates, Quildë Minë caught sight of Éoywn.  At that same moment, Éoywn had seen her; in the front of the group.  Their eyes looked for a brief moment as the young elf rode past.  At first there was a look of surprise in the shield-maiden's eyes, but it quickly turned to jealousy and hate.  Her eyes then grew cold and black, unreadable, even to Quildë Minë.  Once through the gates, Quildë Minë thought to herself, 'I should stay away for her, whomever she may be.  She does not look like a terribly friendly person.'  She could tell that the woman was upset about something, but she did not know what.

Turning her attention back to the fight ahead, she suddenly realized that Felipe had ridden up beside her.  Shaking her head, she focused her attention on the fast approaching group of 'orcs'.  The group halted at the top of a hill, and spread out in a line.  Quildë Minë, along with many others, fitted an arrow to her bow.  Quickly releasing, the arrow went into the skull of one of the creatures who was not wearing a helmet, much to his disadvantage.  Felipe, a bit taken back by her skill, shot a creature in the second line.  Arrows keep flying, as the creatures pressed forward.  Most of the arrows from the Rohirrim hit their targets, those that missed, ended up hitting the creature behind or next to it.  Quildë Minë and Felipe's shots hit the Target every time.  After each arrow was released, another was fixed by the time the previous arrow found a home.  

In a matter of minutes, both their quivers were empty.  Looping the bows over their backs, they both drew their swords.  Now the host had come near enough to charge.  With a cry, Théodred broke forward and rushed at the group, the riders quickly following.  Hurling themselves at the beings, the fight began.  

Ducking a swing at his head, Felipe ran his sword threw a near by 'orc'.  Pulling it free, he swung to the other side, where another creature was trying to pull him from the saddle.  As that one fell to the ground, Felipe glanced over at Quildë Minë.  She was standing on the ground, and five dead 'orcs' lay beside her.  She threw a dagger at an approaching 'orc' as she ripped another one from the throat of a fallen heap.  Turning, she beheaded another attacker, with her sword, whose blow would have left her dead.  Turning again, she caught Felipe's eye, hers sparkling with adrenalin.  Her movements seemed natural and she shifted smoothly from block to swing.  Suddenly Felipe heard a cry from behind him.  Just as he turned to see what it was, a flash of silver whipped past his head and into the skull of the screaming creature.  

Not having time to thank the young warrior, he heeled Gohora toward an 'orc' who was making for Éomér.  The creature fell several feet from the man.  Tearing a spear from a body lying on the ground.  He thrust it into the back of another creature.  Knowing that he needn't worry too much about Quildë Minë, he was able to concentrate more on the battle.  

The fighting continued in the manor for a short while.  As their numbers were dwindling, one of the leaders gave a cry and those who could, fled back toward the trees.  Théodred gave a cry and the riders swiftly remounted their horses.  They raced after the creatures, who were now entering the woods.  As the riders reached the tree line, a startled cry came from one of the leading riders.  The fleeting creatures had joined another large group, who were freshly armed.  Arrows flew through the air and horses and their riders fell.  The Rohiddim did their best to defend themselves, but they were too greatly out numbered. 

As Quildë Minë killed one of the creatures, she glanced at the prince.  Much to her horror, a creature was about to attack his from behind, while he fought another hand-to-hand.  Letting out a cry, she leapt onto Brentino's back and raced toward the struggling man.  The creature he was battling struck his head against the man's head, cutting it deeply. Blood rushed out as he finally was able to kill it.  Turning, he saw the other creature and Quildë Minë racing at him.  Clumsily he gathered his sword from the ground.  In an effort to block a blow, he ended up tripping the creature, but falling in the same motion, his head wound getting the best of him.  Quildë Minë reached for a dagger, but discovered that she had no more left.  Drawing her sword once again, she thrust it into the creature, but not before it swung and hit Théodred.  He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach; blood ran down his check.  His glazed eyes looked at Quildë Minë before he fell on his side.  Rushing to him, she pressed he hand to his stomach, at the same time tearing clothing from her pant leg.  She wrapped in around his head and tied it.   Éomér had seen what happened and rushed over as well.  Gathering the pained prince up, he lightly pulled him onto his horse and called to the riders.  They raced back to the city, carrying as many wounded as they could.

Three hours later, once the creatures had left the forest, Quildë Minë, Felipe and a few others went to see if any were left alive.  Most were dead, but some were left alive.  Gathering first those whose wounds were the worst, they took them back to the city.  Felipe and Quildë Minë each had a man clinging behind them as threw rode through the gates.  Taking them to Bashar, others helped them to beds.  Finally all the wounded were in a bed and being a treated and the dead were laid to rest.  By the time all the horses were untacked and back into their stalls; wounds treated, Felipe and Quildë Minë collapsed on the floor outside Brentino's stall.  It had been a long day and they were both exhausted.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sorry it's such a short chapter, but a lot happened and I thought anything more would be too much.  I hope you lived it, and as I promised, it didn't take so long for this chapter.  I'll keep working on this story, but I think I may start another one.  Happy 4th of July!  Please review!_


	8. Auther's Note

Just a note for the few people reading this story.  There were some editing corrections that I needed to make along with action sequences.  I mixed some things up on accident and I fixed them.  My advise to those of you who have already read the first seven chapters, you might want to reread it if you have the time.  I know it's a lot, but there are some little things that I changed that will be important later.  It's mostly in chapter four and up.  Thanks so much for reading this.  I'm working on the next chapter right now along with my other story.  


End file.
